My Best Friend
by Even Gods Dream
Summary: Isn't it natural for a war to bring friends closer? And when they deepen isn't it usual that no one says a thing? [Slash] [JM Drabble]


**A/N:** My first Animorphs fic in a loooong time. Literally years. So I apologise if I'm a bit rusty or out of touch. This, by the way, is the result of no sleep, energy tablets and boredom at 2AM. Mmm, energy tablets...  
**Warnings:** MxM pairing. Not graphic or anything, but if it's going to offend you, please don't read.  
**Disclaimer:** ...What's that? I _dont_ own Animorphs? Well there's a shock considering I'm writing on _fan _fiction. If you're planning to sue me, then I'm afraid you need serious help.

Anyone still here? Enjoy. :)

* * *

My Best Friend

My name is Jake.

And right now I'm not interested in telling you about all of that Yeerk crap. You may well already know.

Besides, right now, I have a bigger problem.

It's love, that's my problem.

I'm a teenager, you can't really blame me.

I'm in love with the person closest to me in the world

My best friend.

My _male_ best friend.

I'm not really sure why the 'male' part matters that much. It's the twenty first century, guys and guys is pretty accepted now, besides it seems everyone's expected to experiment.

I always thought that if I liked a guy it would be someone more like Tobias, so subtle and mysterious. Not that I ever really thought about it that much. But now that I do think about it, my best friend makes so much more sense. I mean we've known each other for years and we know everything about each other, there's no secrets. Well, except maybe this one. It's only natural for us to become closer; we're fighting a war together after all.

Of course it would help a lot more if he felt the same, even if he knew.

I tried to tell him once when we were at his house playing video games. He'd just come off the phone to some pizza delivery service and I just leapt in and said it. Shamefully I came over like a total girl, my words didn't even come out right.

"M-Marco? I have something important to tell you. But I don't want you to be all disgusted with me," My voice was all uneasy and I didn't even want to think about the expression on my face.

He stared back at me questioningly for a moment then let out one of his low chuckles.

"Jake, my friend, the only thing that would disgust me is if you were gay," He joked.

And my stomach twisted.

Don't get me wrong, I know it was Marco just making a joke, I'm not stupid, I'm his best friend after all, but it made me doubt everything. What if he completely rejected me and hated me? The group didn't need that right then when we had a war on our hands.

"What is it then?" he probed.

"I-I didn't really want anchovies on that pizza," I gave him my best sheepish smile, trying to pass it all off as a silly joke.

And since then it's stayed a secret, I guess he'll never know.

Everyone seems to expect me to end up with Cassie anyway, or at least they keep throwing jokes around like they do. Maybe it's because we're the most mature or something, I don't know. I like her, yeah, but not like that, not like I like Marco. Not that they'll ever know that.

---

My name is Marco.

You know the drill, I can't tell you my last name because if I do a bunch of alien slugs will take over the world.

True story.

It doesn't really matter anyway, all anyone needs to know is that I'm Marvellous Marco and all the girls think I'm gorgeous.

That's where the twist lies though: I don't care about the girls.

Wanna hear a secret?

It's not like you can tell anyone anyway, you don't know my last name and you don't even know if Marco really is my first name.

Okay? Here goes…

I'm gay.

That's right, Marco the Magnificent is gay. Wait, maybe that should be Marco the _Fag_nificent. Heh.

Oh come on, like you hadn't guessed. The fussing with the hair? The over-compensating? I guess I can be a bit of a closet-case.

There's another twist though.

I'm not just gay.

I'm gay and in love with my best friend, who, let's face it, would totally flip out if he knew.

I mean how many guys do you know who'd be happy if their male best mate told them they were in love with them? Other than me of course.

And that's why I'm not telling him.

He's so totally straight, with his basketball and fearless leader vibe. Plus he doesn't dress too well, nowhere near as well as me at any rate.

The other day he was having a joke with me about anchovies and me being disgusted with him or something. Me being the joker I am said something along the lines of:

"The only way you could disgust me is if you were gay,"

Smooth move Marco.

Looking back, it wasn't even funny, and was a total lie unless by disgust I meant 'jump up and down ecstatically hoping to God you're gay for me', not that he would be, even if he was gay it would probably be for someone like Tobias who's all handsome and mature, just like Jake.

Anyway, it was the look on his face when I'd said that, like utter shock and disgust. It made me realise I could never tell him about this.

I guess he's meant to end up with Cassie anyway, and then there's Rachel and Tobias. It makes sense right? That leaves me and Ax, and I'm not even going to go into how wrong that is. Considering we can't trust anyone else I guess that means I'm destined to end up alone.

I don't know, who does anymore?

With aliens taking over the world and me being one of six kids trying to stop it, I guess I'm got much bigger problems than falling in love with my best friend.

Yeah, much bigger.

* * *

_-- Even Gods Dream, 2007_


End file.
